User talk:GMRE
By policy, long talk pages get archived. See the archives for any previous discussions on this page: Archive 1; Archive 2; Archive 3; Archive 4; Archive 5; Archive 6; Archive 7; Archive 8; Archive 9: Archive 10; Archive 11; Archive 12; Archive 13; Archive 14; Archive 15; Archive 16, Archive 17; Archive 18; Archive 19; Archive 20; Archive 21 and Archive 22 Time to come back Finished Danger Rising DLC ...pffff [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:00, October 13, 2019 (UTC) :M'kay. GMRE (talk) 15:31, October 14, 2019 (UTC) WTF IS THIS (!!!!!) Black Hand Elite.jpg|Vanguard???!!! Elite (no NVGs on helmet).png|Vanguard???!!! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:36, October 16, 2019 (UTC) :Looks like one of their soldier types. I don't know how common any of them are, but I'm assuming this one must be very rare, or maybe that name is just not actually used in the game. GMRE (talk) 16:47, October 16, 2019 (UTC) help please I need your help, your mission should you choose to accept it is to help me make build up the bull shark assault rifle. This message will blow up in 5 seconds Mydemons13 (talk) 16:06, October 24, 2019 (UTC) :M'kay. See it now: Bullshark Assault Rifle. GMRE (talk) 17:07, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Something is buggy about the crash bomb challenges in JC3 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 05:13, November 13, 2019 (UTC) :In what way specifically? And have you checked/mentioned it at Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches? GMRE (talk) 16:22, November 13, 2019 (UTC) ::Turns out it is mentioned at there, as I apparently added it there many months ago. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 06:38, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Two other things That guy is back. And uh... do you think the weapon infobox is somewhat misleading? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 06:37, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :How exactly is it misleading? GMRE (talk) 17:33, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ::"Maximum ammunition carried" and "Maximum ammunition in the weapon" vs "Extra magazines" and "Ammunition in magazine" ::...they sound like the same thing to me. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:14, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :::To me, your proposal is the one that sounds confusing and at times misleading. Only some weapons have magazines. Some have belts, some have cylinders, some are loaded directly into the breech, some are muzzle loaded, some are magically auto-loaded. Why should we mention magazines for all types of weapons? "Maximum ammunition carried" is a self-explanatory term that can easily apply to all weapons. It obviously means everything inside the gun + all spare ammunition in Ricos pockets. Similarly, "Maximum ammunition in the weapon" is a self-explanatory term that means exactly that, regardless of how that ammunition happens to be stored inside any specific weapon. GMRE (talk) 21:31, November 15, 2019 (UTC) ::::Well, ::::"Maximum ammunition carried" and "Maximum ammunition in the weapon" sound like the same thing to me. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:42, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :::::Why does the weapon need to be reloaded then? You see, when all the ammunition in a weapon is used up, it has to be reloaded. This means that ammunition that is stored and carried separately from the weapon is relocated into the weapon. GMRE (talk) 23:12, November 15, 2019 (UTC) I need to talk to you. Hi GMRE, good to see you again after all this time. My apologies for dropping off the face of the planet for about two or three years but the reason for that was because I was blocking Just Cause's existence out of my life in order to avoid spoilers for Just Cause 4. (and truth be told a lot of nonsense happened in my life that I had to deal with) The good news is I got Just Cause 4 about ten days ago and I've been playing it, which means I'm getting close to my triumphant return and I'll be able to start making contributions again for not only all four Just Cause games and their DLCs, but also for Volosia and the other two fanfiction projects I have in mind. The thing is, there's a few things I need to talk about with you, so if and when you get the chance, I'd like to ask if you can send me a friend request on Steam. Here's my profile: https://steamcommunity.com/id/UsernamehereCustoms Thanks in advance. --UsernamehereCustoms (talk) 04:41, November 28, 2019 (UTC) :M'kay. Welcome back. GMRE (talk) 16:11, November 28, 2019 (UTC) Have you seen that new survey by FANDOM? I have a feeling there's a new *unpopular* feature going to be implemented soon [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:49, December 11, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw it. They seemed to want to redesign the top of the user page, or something. GMRE (talk) 16:06, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Did Kronos update the quality level code again? Originally we did instead of because there was a dot there in the past, But now I can't see it there. Did he update the code, or did something happen? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:04, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :No. Originally we had "-" and then the "|" was invented to resolve the problem. GMRE (talk) 19:09, December 20, 2019 (UTC) Why’d you undo my edits? Ok I probably should’ve asked first but I worked hard on them and I thought they were nice -- 16:44, January 4, 2020 (UTC) :I didn't undo all of them, just most of them. Because you had removed like roughly a half a section to a section worth of text from most of those pages. (As seen in the page history. It's the easiest solution for when someone is systematically removing content from pages, which happens here every once in a while. GMRE (talk) 17:20, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Oh, I was just trying to get it to sound more formal, as a lot of the pages seemed to ramble on and had grammatical mistakes. A lot of the information was, in my opinion, rather unnecessary and incorrect. Just trying to improve quality! ^_^ sorry for stepping on toes. Maybe I can try again later without totally gutting the pages? Lol I -- 17:50, January 4, 2020 (UTC) :It would be nice if you didn't remove "unnecessary info". We don't like to add blatant speculation (unless it's somehow made very clear), but other than that we like our info. Also, fixing grammar is fine, but simply rewriting an article because you don't like the way it sounds has lead to massive editing disputes in the past. Our system of quality levels actually encourages more info, even if it sounds "unnecessary". GMRE (talk) 17:58, January 4, 2020 (UTC) I’ll try :( I just like all the little towns in the game and want the wiki articles to be nice too. Maybe I should just stick to happily playing my game instead of worrying about internet strangers -- 18:07, January 4, 2020 (UTC) :I don't mean to discourage editing. It's fine to improve them in a reasonable fashion. GMRE (talk) 18:13, January 4, 2020 (UTC) New Wiki Background proposition for new wiki backround it has been over a year since the premiere of just cause 4 and is still not on the background. so something should be done about it. Sincerely User:Kambiel5 2020.01.20. :I guess we could use a new one, but I don't agree with that one. The page content would cover up the entire tornado, so it wouldn't be a meaningful addition. GMRE (talk) 16:39, January 20, 2020 (UTC) :I would imagine that this one is more up to the task. Every other picture focuses on Rico and the wingsuit is a big part of gameplay. The picture I put there is from this promotional screenshot. GMRE (talk) 17:08, January 20, 2020 (UTC) ::Honestly I'm fine with the current background ::But if there needs to be a change, then these two versions will not work by my standards [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:21, January 21, 2020 (UTC) :::Can you elaborate these "standards"? GMRE (talk) 17:03, January 21, 2020 (UTC) ::::Need to feature Rico in action ::::And maybe a defining feature of the game [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:30, January 22, 2020 (UTC) :::::I have tried to make something like this work but have not had any luck. However, I will try to come up with something. The wingsuit might just work. Kronos Talk 04:09, January 27, 2020 (UTC) So when do you expect to have something finished then? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:58, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Apparently something else The Balloon Factory with balloons visible is a pretty iconic JC4 location. And the fact that his approaching the base on a wingsuit, covered with weapons, is something that looks somewhat action-ish to me. And the wingsuit is definitely a defining feature. It was also present in JC3, but meh. GMRE (talk) 16:33, January 22, 2020 (UTC) :That "Balloon Factory" has a name. :Here. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:17, January 23, 2020 (UTC) So... uh... Are we really not going to do anything about this? I mean I recall seeing something about an admin here getting banned because of some fork problem at another wiki [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:34, January 30, 2020 (UTC) :Yup. If there was a serious enough problem with some user, fandom could ban them from the whole site. Normally wikia admins only give bans per wikia. GMRE (talk) 18:10, January 30, 2020 (UTC) ::I see [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:11, January 30, 2020 (UTC)